Split Money, Split Hearts
by GiLaw
Summary: After splitting the prize money between them, it seems that Shawn and Jasmine finally have the chance to achieve their dreams. But what if a cage fighter school slash flower shop and zombie shelter wasn't what they really wanted at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw's in da house!**

**A Total Drama romance fic that's not Bawn? SOLD! :D**

**But seriously, I really love Shawn and Jasmine as a couple. Their tension and later loyalty and cuteness is just adorable. For me, it was one of the few highlights of Pahkitew Island.**

**So what kind of a shipper would I be NOT to write a fic on them?**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**This Is It**

Shawn clutched the suitcase tighter as the plane slowly made it's way to his hometown. For once in his life he was actually nervous about something that didn't involve zombies. No, this was something a little bit more intense.

The homeschooled nut had just won Season 6 of Total Drama along with 1 million dollars in cold hard cash! Honestly, out of all the experiences Shawn had encoutered throughout the contest, he never thought he would end up like this. All he was planning to do was survive the "zombie apocolipse."

Instead, he won the contest.

He won the million dollars.

But most of all, he won the heart of the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

As Shawn's thoughts swirled around in his head, the girl he was dreaming about tapped his shoulder.

Jasmine.

She was amazing. One moment, she was the sweetest thing, then she could be as fierce as Shawn's zombie defence systems. And the survival skills she had . . . Shawn had never felt calmer around anyone. Plus, her super long but elegant legs and cute Australian accent only added to her likability.

Right know, she was giving Shawn a look of concern. "You okay, partner?"

He snapped out of it and glanced up at her in awe. "Ye- yeah . . . just thinking."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows for a moment before relaxing. "Can't believe this is it!" she murmured.

Shawn froze. "Huh?"

"While you lot are in Canada, I have to return to Australia," Jasmine explained. "After all, we have families to reunite with after two weeks!"

"Oh yeah . . ." Shawn looked down at his feet. "I'd forgotten about that." He then looked back up and out the window. "Can't believe I'm nearly home!"

Jasmine sighed. "Well you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun."

"I'll have to remember that one," Shawn grinned slightly. "Kinda reminds me of when we first interacted! Honestly, if you hadn't caught me in that parachute challenge, I'd probably be a dead, walking brain eating creature!"

"I just did what I had to do," said Jasmine pleasanly. "Besides, you would have done the same for me. After all, you DID save me from the others in that Hurl and Go Seek challenge."

Shawn blushed at this. "Yeah . . . I thought they were gonna eat your brains!" he exclaimed, making Jasmine snort with laughter. However her laughter quickly faded away, leaving an awkward and slightly bittersweet atmosphere. They were nearly there now.

"So . . ." Shawn opened the suitcase. "Wanna start splitting the money?"

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah . . ."

The two of them started dividing the cash between themselves, the silence sadder than ever. The silence was broken by the contest runner-up Sky approaching them.

"Hey. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Shawn lied, biting his lip a little.

Sky did not looked convinced. "Okay . . . Well I just wanted to congratulate you, Shawn. You deserved it," she admitted.

"Thanks," Jasmine replied. "Hope it works out between you and Dave."

Sky winced slightly. "Yeah, me too," she sighed before leaving Jasmine and Shawn to their own devices. The two had finally finished dividing the money between themselves, just as the plane began to descend.

"Well!" Shawn took a deep breath. "This is it, alright." He turned to face Jasmine, trying to make the most of his last moments with her. "Good luck with your cage wrestling school slash flower shop"

"And you-" Jasmine was also doing her best to make up for short time. "Hope no zombies ever attack you."

The couple gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Shawn took Jasmine's hand, gently pulled her down and the two kissed tenderly on the lips just as the plane landed. The landing startled both of them enough to break away.

"Alright Shawn!" Chef Hatchet yelled, thrusting open the plane door without a care in the world. "Say your goodbyes and getcha butt out here!"

Shawn and Jasmine sighed sadly, but they took the moment to share one last warm kiss. Then, reluctantly, Shawn jumped off the plane, clutching his half a million dollars tight. Swallowing her sadness back, Jasmine watched him and took her fedora off, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Shawn! I'll miss you!"

Trying not to choke, Shawn raised his hand and began to wave goodbye too. "Bye, Jasmine! Send me a postcard!"

Jasmine didn't reply but even if she could, Chef Hatchet slammed the door on her anyway.

The plane began to take off and Shawn watched on as Jasmine waved her fedora and mouthed the words "I love you!" out the window. And for a brief second, Shawn could have sworn he saw her shed a tear before the plane disappeared out of his sight.

**Hope you liked that. Sad first chappie, I know.**

**But I just wanted to try something different**

**Hope you liked it**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm back . . . kinda ^^;**

**So let me explain for a bit. I kinda grew outta FanFiction for a while and then my Leaving Cert started. For those of you don't know, Leaving Cert is a big exam that takes place during the final year of school and I really need to work hard to get some good results. Don't expect much out of me. This is just a rare moment of spare time.**

**Another confession: I kinda lost interest in this fic tbh. I have a lot of fics which I literally spew out for the sake of shipping without really giving them much thought and yeah, this is one of those fics.**

**But the main reason I'm updating it is because CLake has been BEGGING me to update this. Literally begging. And while I don't have a lot of faith in this fic, CLake does so I suppose I can give it a go.**

**P.S- I still really like Shawn and Jasmine as a couple. They're in my top 5 maximum ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**Home?**

The plane seemed to get that little bit darker as Jasmine sighed and fiddled around with what she wasn't sure to call the prize money. Was it her newly won money, shared money, Shawn's money? Even for someone for her, it was hard to find a suitable name.

She sighed again and glanced around in the moldy old place. It was dim in here, not helped by the dark metal or the lack of proper lighting, and normally she would be used to that but it still didn't feel right. There was something about it that seemed bigger than when she had entered it for the first time to enter the island. It seemed bigger . . . almost lonelier.

She swung around, bored in her seat, glancing around the seats around her. Part of her wanted to hear Amy calling her a giant or Ella's mindless but admittedly beautiful singing. Even something like Max going on about his "evil plans" or Leonard reciting some spells or Topher sprinting around the place searching for Chris who she kept on expecting to appear and cause some form of an explosion.

Fiddling around with the money, Jasmine sank deeper into thought about her fellow contestants and began to wonder how they were doing now. She worried about Sammy, or Samey as everyone called her, knowing that Amy would bully her now more than ever. Hopefully her encouragement had encouraged the poor thing- maybe her place had some manchineel fruit- hopefully.

Scarlett was an interesting one- to think she had ever assumed her to be such a quiet, smart little girl. Out of all the contestants, SHE had been the one to look out for. SHE was truly evil. SHE had nearly destroyed them all, if they hadn't busted her in time. Jasmine wasn't one to admit things but she had to admit- she was interested to see what was in store for that girl's future.

And yeah, Sky. She hadn't said much since they had entered, just some goodbyes and stuff. Blooming Chris for ruining her chances with Dave- oh yeah, didn't he- Jasmine pursed her lips at the thought. All of these people, she could only hope for the best, really.

She fiddled around with the money again, making sure a single note didn't slip from her grasp. It was precious stuff. And not because it was rare anyone ever won that amount of money.

"Oi!"

Jasmine glanced up to see the face of Chef Hatchet and she couldn't tell if he looked grumpy or relieved. Nonetheless he was glaring at her, nodding at the door. It was only then Jasmine suddenly realized that they had landed and they were in Australia . . . outside her home.

"So," Chef Hatchet grunted. "You gettin' out or what?"

"Uh." Jasmine stuttered which was very unlike her indeed but she stood up quickly, eyeing the prize money in her arms, making sure a single note didn't slip from her grasp. Taking a moment to compose herself, she took a few small steps before walking hastily out the plane and onto Australian grounds.

Behind her the door slammed and Jasmine tensed, wanting to tighten a grip on the precious money but afraid to crinkle it, it was that precious. Behind her the plane took off as quickly as it had landed and Jasmine was left there on her own.

Why didn't she feel as excited as she had expected?

I mean, this was very unlike her indeed, considering her love for Australia, her passion for adventure and especially considering her claustrophobia (actually she had almost forgotten about that), she would've been ecstatic to be out here. She wasn't even keen about reuniting with Whiskers, her beloved cat who would greet her with hisses and scratches and teeth marks once she walked through the door.

Jasmine pulled a face and sighed once again.

"Home sweet home, eh?" It was more to herself than to the sound of the critters around her. Not sure how to feel, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. As she did so, her mind began to wonder again, wondering on how Shawn was getting on with his zombie proof shack . . .

* * *

Shawn squinted his eyes as he carefully counted through the prize money in the suitcase. He knew how much was in there but something about it made him want to keep going over it and over it again. His eyes flicked up and out the old cracked window in his booby-trapped room (that was filled with wires and lasers and even a machine gun on the end of his bed), outside into the garden, if you could call it that. It was nothing but brown dirt with greenish brown spurts of grass here and there and some dark old trees that seemed to have given up on growing leaves altogether.

That was where he was going to build the shack, wasn't it?

Or was it outside the actual house? If you could call it a house?

Shawn tightened his lips, deciding that he had been counting the money for a little bit too long now and carefully shut the suitcase, making sure the lid didn't land on the precious green notes and crinkle them. Clicking it shut, he turned around to face his laser field and prepared to make his way through.

Down!

Back up!

Right!

Through!

Break the legs!

Onto the hands!

Back down on the stomach!

And tumble through!

Easy.

Shawn exhaled loudly, dusting off his stomach as he stood back up. Wow. He wasn't out of practice as he thought he would've been. Lowering his eyebrows, he began to think, had he practiced before going to the island? Yeah, it was one of the first things he had made sure to do it that day. Come to think of it, apart from getting into his room, last time he had done this sort of thing was . . .

He gulped at the thought and was about to head down into his room when his little brother Evan raced up to him. The kid was short about as high as his waist with scruffy shoulder length hair like him (maybe even longer) and unlike his big brother, he always had an eager grin on his face.

"Bro!"

"Heeeey!" Shawn grinned for the first time since he had arrived home and tried not to think of the time when he had swung him around by the legs and nearly thrown him out the window. Well it wasn't his fault he had been standing on his left when Shawn was looking for weapons for the upcoming apocalypse.

"Are we starting out shack today?"

"Huh?"

"Shaaaaawn."

"What?"

"Our shack! You said you were gonna build us a big zombie proof shack that would keep us safe if you won the money right?"

"Oh!" Shawn replied, almost stupidly before chuckling uneasily. "Yeah, that shack!"

"So aren't we starting it today?" Evan asked, slightly whining but Shawn didn't care because whining wasn't something that bothered him too much. The only noises that really bothered him were zombie noises and Beardo's sound effects- and Beardo wasn't here so that was one less thing to worry about.

Evan grabbed his big brother's jacket and shook it in annoyance. "Can't we start our shack now?"

"Yeah, um . . ." Shawn glanced back to the laser wires separating him from the suitcase and pulled a face. Of course now he was going to start procrastinating about something he was perfectly capable of doing. He wasn't even sure if he could make up excuses- Evan may have been whiny but he was a smart kid for a home schooled kid.

He was staring up at him now with pleading brown eyes and Shawn couldn't help but feel bad for him because he was eager to get started but for some reason he hadn't been excited as he had been before. Maybe because-

"Are you thinking about your _girlfriend_?" Evan asked, trying not to smirk.

"No!" Shawn blinked, trying to hide the fact that he had answered far too quickly.

A mischievous grin spread across Evan's face. "You're thinking about your girlfriend and the time you kissed in those lasers!" His grin grew wider and he puckered his lips, making wet smoochy kissing noises.

"Aww c'mon Evan, that was just a one off thing!" Shawn lied. "You know that she has to-" He paused for a moment. "Go back to Australia and I have to stay here."

"So you were thinking about her," Evan teased.

Shawn just sighed and turned to try and go through the lasers again so he could get over to that money on the other side.

"Are you gonna miss her?"

Shawn inhaled loudly through his nose, trying to ignore Evan's curious words and concentrate on the lasers but they were beginning to blur together into one big blob of red light. How was he supposed to get through it again?

Yeah, he wasn't concentrating on the lasers anymore. His mind had wandered off to Australia, thinking about Jasmine.

**Okay, so I updated it! And I hope your happy with it!**

**I hope this isn't too bad, there may be some continuity errors, either from the series itself or Chapter 1 but I am very rusty on my Total Drama footage. I haven't even seen the Ridonculous Race (Yeah, I really don't like the look of it). Constructive criticism and recommendations are more than welcome!**

**Anyway, please comment and follow and check out my other stuff that I barely do anymore but yeah! XP**

**See ya! ;)**


End file.
